The Fallen Rose Petal
by Moviegirlx3
Summary: You know what hurts? When you wake up and you forget about all your problems, when you feel comfortable in your own skin and don't have to worry about anything. Then you remember all your pain. Yea, that hurts. - Rated T for language & content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers [: this is my first fanfiction and I just wanted to say please be nice in the reviews. I promise if you keep reading I won't let you down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

"_No…please, don't. I promise I won't say anything, just… stop! Please, stop. It already hurts from last night, dad please…I won't tell mom. I swear! Just please let me go… "_

"_Clare, Clare, Clare" he just looked at the helpless creature in disgust "when will you ever learn? Your mother already knows" he just chuckled a laugh that could means God knows what was going through his mind. "You're gunna get it tonight Clare-bear"_

_Clare didn't realize how fast he was moving until she felt a blazing sting on her cheek. He pulled her off the ground and slammed her back in the wall. Slowly and painfully she slid down the wall, cursing under her breath for stepping into that house. It wasn't even that late, it was 10:04. He knew I went to Jenna's house and I was suppose to be home at 11:30, but the vodka must have gotten to his head again. _

"_ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" that's all I heard besides that beeping in my head._

_**Beep…beep…beep**_

I woke up in cold sweat. My eyes bulged at my dream. _Thank goodness it was just a dream. _

"Crap," it was 7:46am. I had to be at school by 8:00 and I live pretty far since my mom has the car. I ran to my dresser and started to throw clothes around, trying to find my uniform. _Degrassi High, another day it's just one more day…_

I jumped in the shower and felt the ice cold water hit my bruised skin. I flinched as I remembered what happened last night, I tried to push it out my mind, but with the numbing feeling on my hip and marks on my arm, there was no way it could be ignored.

While in a daze, my alarm went off again. I snapped back to reality to realize that I had about 10 minutes to get to school. I raced out the bathroom, more like hobbled to my room only to grimace at the glimpse I saw of my discolored skin.

I didn't bother to put on my capris, just grey sweats and a black shirt with my purple cardigan. On my way out of my house the most obnoxious car taunting me drove by. _Whoever's in the back of that hearse didn't have to go through any more pain._

**Well? What did you think? Please leave a review [: it will make me happy and I'll even buy a hedgehog :D**

**I'll try to update weekly since school is really hectic -_-**

**Review, review, REVIEW ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SOOO sorry the last chapter was so short /: I tried to make it long but my font was really big so I thought it was long and I don't want to disappoint you guys. Please leave reviews, I would love to see what you think so far, I don't want you guys to hate me and another thing, in my first chapter I kind of mixed up Clare's POV with the narrator, I am soo sorry about that. Forgive me? [: so enough of this mindless rambling, I'll let you read in peace…**

***Clare's POV***

Ring…ring…ring

_Great, just what I need… a fire-drill._ I slowly got up from my seat, making sure not to bump into the wild kids running out the class. I picked up my pace when I saw the last class leaving, I ran to get my sweater but some mindless student left their seat out, not pushed in at all. Good thing no one saw that horrible fall right on my face. "Just my luck," I mumbled under my breath, hoping no one saw that embarrassing incident. After I got my jacket, I jogged out the room only to find out that there was some type of jam in the hallway. All I heard was cursing and shouting, then got quiet while everyone else roared like wild animals pushing through, trying to see what just erupted. While trying to get past the crowd and down the stairs, I lost my balance when some jock-like boy in a blue plaid shirt was cheering on some girl named Bianca. I heard of Bianca before, she was known as the school's skank. Rumors spread around fast when you see or _hear_ sudden outburst of moaning and cursing while walking by a locked janitor's closet.

"Shit," a boy covered in black and grey as he realized he missed the fight. After groaning from hitting the floor caused by the hyped jock knocking me by the stairwell, he glanced at me. I guess I must have held on to him when I fell because he looked down at me stretching his hand out for me to grab it. I noticed his muscular hand was covered with a watch, many rings and … was that black nail polish? I took hold of it and felt a chill go through my body. _That was weird…_

I tried to look into his eyes noticing that the light hit some parts of it, too bad his choppy bangs covered the rest. After I was up from the floor, I realized we were still clutching hands. I didn't want to break the moment. But why wouldn't I? I just met him…I don't even know his name.

"I'm Clare," I said with a hint of shakiness in my voice. I threw him a smile to clarify that I wasn't nervous at all. _Wow, when did I become such a liar?_

"Eli," he said with only an expression I could not read. It was like he was in a trance or something…

***Eli's POV***

She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

_I wonder if she would enjoy the closet… GAH! Eli, stop it! You don't even know her age, what she likes to do for fun, her best friend. HELL! You don't even know her last name. Much less try to take her in the corner, alone, away from everyone that would hear her moan my… ELI! You're such a dog. A sick, twisted, perverted dog._

I kept this mindless rant going on and on, until her angel-like voice startled me, but in the most amazing way.

"I'm Clare," she said. It was that only word that made me think I know her for years. _Clare_, I thought repeatedly. There are so many words to describe her name with her porcelain skin and the most amazing blue oceans. That isn't even the right word to describe her electrifying eyes. They were more like strong hands. They would just reach for me and I wouldn't fight back for them to release me because I wanted them to be wrapped around me. I want to be hypnotized by her and not be able to gain control, as long as she said it was okay too. Even then, I would be obeying every word of her goddess voice. Blowing her winterfresh breath in my nose and to only imagine what her cherry lips would feel like against my unworthy lips.

"Eli," that was all I could say, that's what this stranger was doing to me. Making me weak in my knees, making me feel like I would just fall to the floor and have Clare by my side to rescue me…

But, I can't it would be right to Clare or _her_.

***Narrator's POV***

Meanwhile, Clare and Eli were just locking stares. Wondering what to say to each other, not wanting to break the moment they were sharing. The fire-drill was over, well… it was over about 2 minutes ago, but the security couldn't get Bianca to let go of the struggling eleventh grader's hair and the kids still were cheering her on like maniacs.

Disappointingly, their stares were cut when called Clare to come back in the classroom.

"See you around?" Clare asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yea, guess you will."

Soon they departed and went their separate ways.

…

Clare was not paying attention to the science lesson, only daydreaming about Eli and wonder if he likes her. _Pfft. He doesn't like me, I just met him! And I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend he loves, not crushing on a sophomore._ That thought just kept recurring in her mind whenever she tried to focus on her work. She was startled at the sudden rage in the bell, signaling it was time for lunch. She grabbed her books and headed to her locker to put away her textbook, folder, and pen, then reached for her lunch. When she closed her locker, she saw her bestfriend, Alli Bandhari, running down the hall to reach Clare. With her shocking pink heels clanking on the floor, she stopped at Clare's locker and looked furious.

"Whoa, slow down peppy. What's got you looking like you're a ticking time bomb?" Clare was slightly amused to see Alli in such a manner.

"Well, let me just tell you Clare Edwards," Alli said with a motherly attitude, "you know that chick Bianca? Well I heard some stuff that she and Drew hooked up and now there's another rumor going around saying that she has herpes. Well if she has herpes, that means she must have gave Drew herpes and if Drew has herpes then how will I face him when we become n item? Am I just going to say 'hey I heard a little rumor that you have herpes and I just wanted to know because we are an item now and If I kiss you I might get it and I don't want that to…'"

"ALLI! I get it, so that's what got you all fiery? Well then I'm sorry I asked," Clare chuckled a bit, and then stopped with a confused face, "Wait, who's Drew?"

Alli just groaned with annoyance and dragged Clare, by her pinky, to the lunchroom. They both got on line and Clare managed to calm her down a bit since she was causing a scene. Then Alli, trying to balance her tray in her hand and shaking Clare's arm vigorously while Clare is trying to pay for her food, whispers in her hear with an excited voice, "that's him." She squealed in Clare's ear and Clare just looked in the direction of Alli's eyes. He looked familiar, then all of a sudden it just popped in her head from where she had seen him.

"He tripped me during the fire-drill," she said with blandness in her voice.

"Well maybe you should watch where you're going," she said in a half-joking voice.

"Well maybe if he weren't so caught up in Bianca fighting in the hall and howling like a it was the last fight he'll ever see, then maybe he could see that there were people actually around him," Clare scoffed and started to walk over to an empty lunch table.

"He was what!" Alli nearly choked on her bottle of water trying to keep up to her friends pace.

"Yeah, he was, but don't worry he can't for a while. I heard she got suspended."

"GOOD!" Alli shouted, making a few heads turn their direction as they sat down.

"Can you just eat your food and calm down, it is not that serious," Clare said as she lowered her voice.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever," Alli mumbled under her breath as she stuffed a piece of salad angrily in her mouth.

Just as Clare looked around to get a view of who was in the lunchroom, she saw, on the other side of the cafeteria, two boys and a girl. One of the boys' was wearing a grey beanie hat with a red and orange plaid shirt unbuttoned to reveal his grey DeadHand t-shirt. Then she saw _him_. The stranger named Eli. He didn't notice her and she wanted to keep it that way. Clare glanced back to see him laughing with the plaid boy and a girl laughing with the most amazing smile.

_Wow_, was all Clare could think when she saw her shiny white teeth laughing up a storm on Eli's shoulder.

***Clare's POV***

_Who is that? That can't be his girlfriend… can it? Well she's lucky to have a guy like…. Wait did I just say she was lucky? He could be a total ass and I'm here thinking she's the luckiest girl in the world. Am I… jealous? Oh God, I can't be. No, no, no. I don't even know him! I really need to find a different option. A more _single _option._

I kept being engulfed in my thoughts I didn't even hear Alli singing that stupid song.

"…sitting in a tree, K-I-S-SI-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Clare losing her virginity, then screaming out his name, then doing it some more..."

"Alli! Seriously?" that song just made my skin itch, especially the last part.

"Whatever Clare, you know you loved every moment of it," she just had to stretch and emphasize 'loved'.

…

While, walking home I heard screamo music blasting from a mile away. I turned to see that obnoxious car tormenting me. But what shocked me is to see who was driving it. It was that girl that was all over Eli. Speak of the devil, he was sitting right next to her. I'm guessing he was teaching her to drive since he was a little hesitant and looked tense as she turned came to a stop sign. She was driving crazy fast, and came to an abrupt stop that made their bodies push forward.

"Jules, you're not even listening to me. If you want to learn how to drive then you have to slow down. What if a cop pulls you over?" Eli said, sounding a little angry, annoyed, and worried.

"Eli," I suppose that was 'Jules' speaking, "if _I'm_ going to drive, then _you_ have to live a little. Come on, I wasn't that bad and if a cop does pull us over then you'll say that you were just training me before I get my driver's test."

"No Jules, if he pulls you over, he's gunna ask for a driver's license then give _me_ a ticket for your reckless driving. And no I won't live a little, not in my car at least. Just do what I say, I really don't want to fight with you."

"Yeah, I guess I could tone it down and whatever you say _chief_." She laughed at her joking manner and he gave her a small smile. Just watching this made me want to bite her head off, but what really got under my skin was what happened next. She kissed him. _She kissed him._ I thought he might actually like me. But who was I kidding. I've known him for about three hours and I can't even say 'known him' properly since I only 'know' his name.

This battle kept going on through my head until I found something that made me lightheaded. My dad's car is in the driveway and oh look, there's two empty vodka bottles by the garbage.

_This day just gets better and better_, I thought. I walked up my steps and pushed my key in the door. My breath hitched as I twisted the knob, not expecting what I thought would be waiting for me with a mind full of hate and a body full of alcohol.

**Sooooo? Was it good? I really do try to make it interesting but im not sure if people are reading. Should I continue? Start fresh? Please let me know! And all I want is at least 5 reviews [: please, please, pleeeease! Once I get 3 reviews I'll start typing and once it hits 5 I'll post it [:**


	3. ATTENTION

**Sorry guys /: I lost all hope in this story. Please don't hate me, its just because I have writers block and I don't know what else to write about. Clare gets abused, then Eli tries to help and they end up being together. I read it before and I wanted my story to be different. Like I said, this was my first fan-fiction and I written another one that I think is better. I am very proud of my new plot so please read it and review it. It is called **_Sleeping With The Devil_**, I don't want to give too much away but please read it and tell me what you think should happen. **

**Once again I am very VERY sorry to disappoint you all but I think this is the end of the story… unless I get inspired again. Or a few reviews to confirm that people reading and is not bored by this /:**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
